Mewtwo
Mewtwo, also known as the Genetic Pokémon, is a central antagonist of the Pokémon franchise. He is a psychic genetic Pokémon cloned from Mew, the Legendary Pokémon ancestor of all Pokémon. Interestingly, Nintendo (for a time) considered Mewtwo the secondary antagonist of the franchise, behind Giovanni. Mewtwo can be considered evil, but more misunderstood because of the way that it was created. Mewtwo later redeemed and helps the main cast. In the anime, he was voiced by Philip Bartlett, and later Dan Green. In the Super Smash Bros. franchise, he was voiced by Masachika Ichimura in Melee and Keiji Fujiwara in Wii U/3DS and Ultimate. In Detective Pikachu, he was voiced by Chris Smith. Appearance Mewtwo as a clone of Mew so it looks pretty similar to Mew but with some differences. Mewtwo is a tall 6'07 bipedal Pokemon that is mostly gray all around but with a long purple tail, it also has short horns on its head, and a tube that extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It also has a defined chest and shoulders, Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb. Mega Mewtwo X is much larger and bulkier than its normal state. The horns on its head are longer and curve upwards more and are more straight than before, its eyes are also now light blue, and it has large, purple growths over its shoulders. Its torso is much smaller than its bulky hands and the rest of its body. Its forearms and thighs each have two raised ridges and its digits are now longer and thinner. The tail is also slightly shorter In comparison to X, Mega Mewtwo Y is smaller and lighter, it loses its long tail and the tube behind its neck. However, it grows a long, purple part on its head with a curled tip from the back of its head that is similar to its previous form's tail. Its eyes are now red and slightly larger. Personality Powers and Abilities Mewtwo is highly skilled with Psychic powers. It can levitate through use of telekinesis, speak telepathically, and can take control of another living being's mind. It has a powerful signature move, Psystrike (psychic wave manipulation), and it is also known for its powerful Shadow Ball and Aura Sphere. Mewtwo is also capable of wielding various types of attacks (but to a lesser extent than Mew). So as to exert its powerful psychic abilities, it will stay motionless for long periods of time in intense concentration to raise its capabilities to their maximum power. Its also shown to be able to teleport with ease and fast as well. It is shown to just be fast in general mostly in the air. It can also recover near-fatal damage on a whim. In its Mega forms, it is even more powerful, shown to be able to go even faster is far stronger and can take more hits. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Mewtwo fights with a highly skilled combination of Psywaves and a giant spoon for long-range and close-range battles, respectively. Trivia *In the original Japanese release of Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo is a very different character. He comes off as more sympathetic, with no intention to harm humans. He instead does the things he does in an effort to prove his own worth and believed superiority to the world. *The armor used to restrain Mewtwo in the FireRed and LeafGreen story arc of the Pokémon Adventures manga resembles the armor Mewtwo wore in the anime. *A journal quote from the Pokémon Mansion states that Mewtwo's birthday is February 6. *Mewtwo has a striking resemblance to Frieza and, to a lesser extent, Beerus from the Dragon Ball Z series. **More directly, however, it bears a strong resemblance to the main antagonist of the Mother series, Giygas, particularly in his appearance in the first Mother (Earthbound Beginnings). A lot of the staff of that game had later worked on Pokémon. *Mewtwo's personality traits, motivations, and origin greatly resemble those of Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure 2. *Since Generation V, Mewtwo is the only Pokémon who can learn the move Psystrike. **From Generation V to VII, Mewtwo learns Psystrike at level 100. In Generation VIII, Mewtwo learns Psystrike at level 72 instead. **Mewtwo was also the first Pokémon to use Shadow Ball. *Although the official website for Genesect and the Legend Awakened claimed that the Mewtwo in the film was the same individual as in the first movie and Mewtwo Returns, both a prologue and flashbacks in the movie itself prove it to be completely different from it, including it being female in nature. *Mewtwo is one of the only two villains in the Super Smash Bros. series that was dropped from one installment and then been brought back in the next. The other being Wolf O'Donnell. *Mewtwo, Wolf, and Dark Pit are the only antagonists in the Super Smash Bros. series to have never been starter characters. *Mewtwo is the only known Pokémon to become a Pokémon trainer. External links *Mewtwo at the Heroes Wiki. *Mewtwo in Pokémon Wikipedia *Mewtwo in Bulbapedia Navigation Category:Animals Category:Twin/Clone Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Tragic Category:Monsters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Psychics Category:Brainwashers Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Evil Creator Category:Titular Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Changer Category:Crossover Villains Category:On & Off Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Affably Evil Category:Military Category:Social Darwinists Category:Game Bosses Category:Elementals Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Abusers Category:Amoral Category:Mutants Category:Humanoid Category:Stalkers Category:Supremacists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leader Category:Dark Knights Category:Monster Master Category:Protagonists Category:Enforcer Category:Master Orator Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hybrids Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Malefactors Category:Deal Makers Category:Wrathful Category:Rogues Category:Supervillains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Live Action Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Force of Nature Category:Egotist